All the things he said
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: This is a story of how much Ron and Blaise loves each other and what they face in their relationship. RonBlaise. A bit of HarrySeamus.


This is my first Ron/Blaise fic. I'm sort of new at the whole dark stories thing so do forgive me if this story doesn't really strike you as the dark type.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The song is 'All the things she said' by t.A.T.u.

**Note: **I changed all the she's to he's for the story to make sense. Enjoy. D

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

**At the beginning of school term**

**Normal POV**

"You'll be with me forever, right?" Blaise asked Ron, eyes filled with hope though clouded with a bit of doubt. He bit his lower lip, waiting in anticipation for his lover's answer.

Ron smiled lovingly at Blaise as he ran a hand through Blaise's hair. "Forever and ever and nothing, _nothing_ will tear us apart. No one can take you away from me. I'll die before I let that happen," he said, eyes shining with determination.

A smile broke out on Blaise's face as he laid his head on Ron's chest, a sigh of content escaping his lips. As they looked at the starry night above them, they wished for nothing more than to be in this way forever.

_  
All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things __**he**__ said  
This is not enough_

**Normal POV**

Ron sighed deeply and picked up a quill. He was going to do it finally after three years. He was going to tell his parents all about his relationship with Blaise. After all, it was already his last years at Hogwarts and he did not intend to keep it from his parents any longer.

_Dear Dad and Mom,_

_I know it's kind of weird that I'm writing to you at the beginning of school term but I needed to tell you guys this. I know I should have told you in person but it's too difficult. What I want to say is that I'm gay. That wasn't so hard but the more important thing is that I'm dating Blaise Zabini. Yes, Blaise Zabini the Slytherin. _

_He is kind and loving. Though he is still very Slytherin to others, he treats me as his equal and doesn't despise me or anything of the sort. He even stopped insulting the Gryffindors in public! I hope you would understand that I love him and whatever you do or say won't change how I feel._

_Love, _

_Ron. _

_  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise  
_

**Ron's POV**

My hands trembled as I read the reply from my parent.

_Dear Ron,_

_This is much unexpected but your mother and I will support you in your relationship with any boy. But I believe you do know the consequences of this relationship. It won't be easy for Blaise's family and friends to understand your relationship. They are Slytherins after all and you do know how Slytherins are about these things. And a word of advice from your mother and I, this Blaise sounds nice and all but he is alas a Slytherin too and may be just using you. We do not want you to get too deep into this relationship only to find out it's just a lie._

_Sincerely,_

_Your parents._

P.S. We love you.

How could they say that they love me? They doubted the one I love. How can they think that just because Blaise is a Slytherin means he could not love? They were being bias.

I sighed and folded the letter and place it in my pocket before leaning back on my bed. I really did not feel like thinking about my parents right now. They were the people I thought were the most sensible and they replied such a letter.

"They replied already, huh?" Seamus asked me, flopping down on my bed. Harry soon joined, wrapping his arms around Seamus instantly. I smiled at their affection for each other though.

"Ya, they did."

"So how was it?" Harry asked, resting his chin on Seamus' shoulder.

"Well, they made it pretty clear they did not mind me being gay but would not support my relationship with Blaise."

"Ouch. So what are you going to do now?" Seamus asked sympathetically.

"Well, I could live without their support but I can't live without Blaise," I said, smiling at them, "speaking of which I got to meet now. See you guys later." I got out of my bed and exited the dorm.

Before I closed the door, I was certain I heard Seamus giggling. I laughed as I made my way to the library where I would be meeting a certain snake.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free  
_

**Blaise's POV**

Ron, Ron, Ron. All I can think about is my lovely boyfriend of three years. Not that I minded though.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. I closed my eyes and started daydreaming. I realized that I tended to do that a lot ever since I started dating Ron. Of course my daydreams were all about my relationship with him. I even went so far as to daydream about marrying him. That was the one I dreamed about the most I suppose.

"Leave my brother alone, Zabini. He's perfectly fine with Hermione and he doesn't need you messing his relationship up for him," The weaselette snarled. I looked up. She had her hands on her hips and she looked very angry. Personally, she looked like an oversized chipmunk though I have no idea why.

Beside her, the mudblood was trying hard not to smile and trying to act like she wanted to have nothing to do with it. I scoffed. She probably was the one who instigated the Weaselette to do this.

"What is it, Weaselette? Mudblood, I don't need your presence ruining my day," I said coldly, glaring at them.

"Well, leave my boyfriend alone then!" the mudblood demanded indignantly. At that moment, I really felt like killing her. How dare she claim that _my _boyfriend is _hers_?

"Excuse me _mudblood_, I think you'd better do some studying. The last time I checked, Ron is _my_ boyfriend," I snapped, stressing the word 'mudblood'.

"Shut up, you faggot. Hermione, don't listen to him. He's just trying to act all big and mighty when he stole your boyfriend," the weaselette told the mudblood in a comforting tone.

"Faggot? Sorry but I think that your brother is the same type of person as me."

The weaselette glared at me, "If you hadn't brainwashed him, he wouldn't have liked you."

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

**Blaise's POV**

"I _love_ him," Ron corrected angrily as he walked over to us, taking long strides.

"Ron!" the mudblood squawked, shocked to find Ron here. Well, she obviously did not think that I was meeting Ron.

"Ron, wake up. You don't love him. You love Hermione. Besides, he's a Slytherin and a bastard at that," she said angrily, shooting dagger glares at me.

"Listen up _Ginevra Weasley_; I love Blaise, not Hermione. He is _not_ a bastard and I will not tolerate you saying things like that to him. Hermione, I thought you were my friend and I trusted so I told you about Blaise and now you go around broadcasting to the whole school that I'm your boyfriend! I think I will make it clear to the whole school whom I'm dating, don't you think?" Ron snarled.

The weaselette looked shocked and angry at the same time that her brother used her full name. The mudblood looked worried and shocked too. Well, at least the smile was wiped off her face.

I looked at him wide eyed at his outburst, unsure of what he was going to do or say. He noticed the look on my face and smile, "Don't worry, love." I smiled back; I trusted him.

He then stood on the chair in the library and started speaking in a loud, clear voice, "Listen up everybody, I am gay and I am dating Blaise Zabini."

He then got down the chair and kissed me on the lips there and then and I felt like crying, out of joy of course. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

It was quite dramatic and romantic really. But of course Madame Pince chased us out soon after for causing such a din in the library.

_  
All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things __**he**__ said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

**Normal POV  
**

"Ronald Weasley, so you did it before me?" Harry asked, laughing as he sat down beside Ron in one of the couches in the common room.

"Well, ya. I mean Hermione and Ginny were all mean to Blaise and stuff and I couldn't stand it. Besides, I knew how much my baby wanted to go public," Ron replied, smiling happily.

Seamus pouted on Harry's other side.

"Yes, love? Why so sad?" Harry questioned, looking at Seamus.

"Why can't _we_ go public?" he whined.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Seamus, "You wanna go public, babe? We'll go public."

"Hey Gryffindors listen up closely! I, Harry Potter, am gay and I am dating Seamus Finnigan," Harry stood up and declared loudly as Seamus smiled up at him.

"_What_?" Dean said incredulously.

Seamus sighed and turned to Dean, "Dean look, you're my best friend and all that and I really cherish our friendship and really don't want to stop being friends with you or anything. But if you have a problem with me or Harry, then… then I guess we'll have to stop being friends."

The entire common room was silent. Everyone was waiting for Dean to reply. Afterwards, Dean stood up and shook his head, "I'm not friends with you or any of your kind, Finnigan." He went back to the dorm and everybody went back to doing their own things.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tears flow down Seamus face as both he and Harry sat back down beside. Harry hugged Seamus close to him tightly and Seamus sobbed into his chest. Their hands were entwined together tightly.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he **__said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

**Normal POV**

Blaise happily made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He had long wanted to go public and Ron finally did it. He knew how much more difficulty they would face if the whole school knew but frankly, he only cared about how Ron feels.

As he entered the common room, he saw that everybody from Slytherin were all gathered there, with Draco sitting in the center. He knew they would confront him sooner or later but he thought this was a little too fast. After all, Ron had only announced it in the library two hours ago. He guessed that news really did travel fast.

"Blaise, would you come sit here." Draco patted to the empty sit in between him and Pansy. It was more of a statement then a question actually but Blaise complied all the same.

"Yes Dray?"

"Why do you want to be with a blood traitor?" he asked slowly, not sure of how his cousin would react.

"Dray, I love him," Blaise said, turning away from Draco. He knew Draco hates it when people turn away from him but he never did get

angry when Blaise or Pansy, Draco's girlfriend, did it.

"But Blaise honey, have you thought it through? I mean, he _is_ also a _Gryffindor_ and not to mention a _Weasley_," Pansy asked, stroking Blaise's arm lovingly like a sister would to a brother.

Blaise lost his temper.

"Yes, I am sure! I thought you and Dray would support me but I was wrong!"

"Blaise, love, relax. We do support you," Draco said, smiling genuinely as Blaise, "We just wanted to make sure."

"Really?" Blaise asked, uncertaincy were laced in his words.

"Yes, Blaise, really," Pansy said, smiling up at Blaise too.

"Alright, I'll go to the dorm then," Blaise said, his anger was not completely gone though he did trust them, a bit.

Once Blaise was out of sight, Theodore turned to Draco. "We're not really going to support Blaise and that Weasley, right?"

"Of course not but I don't want dear Blaise to worry so I just said we would. Weasley's gonna pay for corrupting my cousin," Draco said darkly, clutching the glass of wine in his hand so hard he broke it.

_  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want __**him**__ so much  
Wanna fly __**him**__ away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

**Mid term **

**Ron's POV**

Blaise's family and friends, all of them, are saying it's my fault. Saying that I've corrupted him; changed him. Blaise does not know. I never told him for I did not want him to worry. _They _obviously didn't and won't tell him.

"You faggot. How dare you change my cousin into one of _your kind_?" Malfoy spat as he punched my stomach, using the wall as an advantage.

I did not mind if they hit or insult me as long as Blaise was alright. I did not mind as I knew they would not do anything to Blaise as Malfoy, although cunning and evil, loved his cousin. And all the Slytherins all respected Blaise as much as they respected Malfoy.

"You better leave Blaise alone," Pansy Parkinson said, "or we'll never leave _you _alone."

Malfoy finally let go of me after one last punch. But after I dropped to the ground- too weak to continue standing- Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Golye and a few other Slytherins started kicking me viciously. They did not care whether I would die. To them, it would be all the more better if I did.

"What are you doing?!" a voice I recognized all too well shouted.

"Blaise! We… We're not doing anything," Parkinson said nervously as the other Slytherins stood in front of me, trying to conceal the fact that I was there.

"Move away," he commanded calmly.

"Blaise…" Malfoy started but was cut off rather rudely.

"I said move away!" Blaise screamed and immediately, they moved aside. As soon as he saw me, his angry expression changed into that of shock.

"Ron!" Blaise cried as he dropped to his knees beside me. He carefully carried my head and placed it onto his lap. He cradled my head softly, whispering apologies over and over again.

Malfoy looked at me in disgust before his eyes drifted over to Blaise and softened considerably. With a sigh, he turned and walked away with heavy steps as the rest of them followed him immediately.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? It's all my fault," my angel cried, his voice was laced with sadness and pain. I could not stand hearing my angel sounding so sad, so broken. My heart broke into a million pieces as I listened to him cry, his tears dripping onto my shirt.

I could no longer stand him crying so sadly. I struggled into a sitting position, wincing painfully. Blaise realized what I was doing and carefully helped me up.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Blaise asked his voice a little hoarse from crying as he gently traced his delicate fingers over my stomach. I winced as he hit a sore spot and he started crying again.

"Don't… cry. It… it hurts me… to… to see you cry," I gasped out slowly. It was too painful to speak. Even breathing was difficult. Each breath I took shot an excruciating pain through my entire body.

Blaise lifted his hand to his face and started wiping his tears away, sniffing occasionally. Afterwards, he placed a smile, a fake smile, onto his face. "I'm fine," he whispered, his voice was cracking. He wanted to cry.

"I… I wish I could…" I coughed half way, "take… you…" Blaise put a finger to my lips, shaking his head. He was biting his lip and his eyes were watery but he would not cry because I told him not to.

"I know. You don't have to say it. I know," he whispered as a lone tear slid down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. Blaise lifted his hand and gripped my hand tightly. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he placed a light yet passionate kiss on my lips.

_  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for __**him**__ what __**he's**__ feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
_

**Blaise's POV**

"How are you?" I greeted Ron the next day in the hospital wing. The sight of him, with bandages around his head and probably his abdomen, plus a cast around his leg made me want to cry all over again.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" It was more of a statement instead of a question actually but I still answered him.

"No, why would I do that?" I tried to put on a smile but failed miserably.

"Your eyes; they're so red," he whispered so softly that I barely caught it. He patted to the side of the bed, indicting for me to sit there. I nodded and sat down carefully, making sure not to hit any of his injured areas.

"How long? How long have they been doing this to you?" I choked out. I could barely stop my tears from coming out but I swore I would not cry in front of Ron. I did not want him to be sad.

Ron smiled a ghost of a smile, "Long." He sounded so distant. I suddenly realized I did not really want to know how long they have been doing this to him. I won't be able to stand it. Knowing that the people closest to me hurting the one that I love so deeply was already too much for me to bear.

Ron traced a thumb over my face, wiping away tears. I haven't realized that I've been crying. We stared at each other for a moment. Words weren't needed for us to communicate. He always told me that our eyes can speak words that we are not able to say.

He cupped my cheek and brought my head closely, and then he kissed me, hard. I kissed back. His arms were wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to him. His tongue licked my lips, seeking for entrance which I granted immediately.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

**Blaise's POV**

We heard a cough behind us but we ignored whoever the person was. Instead, we continued kissing. In that moment, no one but us existed. The presence of other people was not important, only the one that captivated my heart was.

Kissing Ron made me feel like I was in a whole new universe. Where the sky was blue and the grass was green with flowers of all sorts blooming everywhere. I felt so content.

Finally, after we broke apart, Ron looked up to see who it was. I didn't bother.

"Hey Harry, Seamus, guys, what are you guys doing here?" he greeted, purposely ignoring the existence of the mudblood who was probably the one that coughed. Harry did not mind our relationship. Instead, he supported us. He is after all gay too and is dating Seamus, who I admit is a fun kind of person to be with.

Other Gryffindors knew about them, of course. Some of them did not mind as Harry and Seamus as they were both Gryffindors. But they made a big deal out of Ron's and mine relationship just because I'm a Slytherin. And my house obviously hates 'faggots' as they so fondly called _my _kind.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things __**he**__ said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

**Blaise's POV**

"To visit you of course!" the mudblood said, shooting me an annoyed glanced, and probably wishing I would just disappear.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ron said to her, glaring.

"How are you, mate? Blaise, thanks for taking care of him," Harry asked, trying to make conversation easier for me. I shot him a grateful glance which he smiled back at.

"I'm fine. Just some bruises, that's all," Ron replied, smiling too.

"Just some bruises?! You have bandages all over you! I'm surprised that _they _didn't kill you!" the mudblood screeched, shooting me a look when she said 'they'.

I opened my mouth to retort but Ron was faster than me. "Blaise had _nothing_ to do with it. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I would probably _be_ dead."

"Ron! Stop siding with him! He's probably manipulating you! He's working for You-Know-Who! That's it!"

"Hermione, I think you better leave," Seamus said coldly, glaring at her. "Ron obviously doesn't want you here."

"But Seamus," she wailed, oblivious that Seamus really did mean what he said.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he **__said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he **__said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

**Blaise's POV**

"Finnigan don't you tell Hermione what to do," Dean snapped. I saw the hurt pass Seamus eyes before it disappeared completely. He and Thomas used to be best friends. I remembered there was a time where they were always seen with each other. I guess Thomas threw that friendship away because of some issues he had with Seamus' sexual preferences.

"Thomas, don't snap at _my _boyfriend," Harry retorted evenly. A tense silence soon followed with the mudblood sniffing every now and then. I don't even know what she was crying for. No one spoke until Madam Promfrey came in and chased everybody out, including me.

"See you later," I whispered to Ron as I left. He nodded and smiled before I left.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

**Normal POV**

That summer things started to change.

"Have you lost your mind?! You want to be with a Weasley- a blood traitor- among everyone else?!" Blaise's mother shouted angrily. Her face was contorted in fury. Never had Blaise ever seen his mother so angry before but he realized he did not care, not anymore.

"Yes!" Blaise snapped back with an equal amount- if not more- of anger. The bright sunlight that seeped into the house was a deep contrast to the atmosphere inside.

_  
_With lightning speed, Isla Zabini brought her hand down and slapped her son, hard. Her calm demeanor was long gone for she was no longer able to keep the fury that was in her heart.

Blaise reached up and touched his cheek, where his mother had slapped him. Tears rolled down his face freely for he could not contain them any longer.

"Get out of my sight!" she screamed, pointing an elegant finger to the door of the Zabini Manor. "Now!"

She turned away from Blaise as her own tears started to come down her face. She covered her mouth with one of her hands to stifle a sob that was threatening to come. She would not let her son know she was crying.

With one last hated glare at her while his tears continued steadily down his cheek, he stood up and ran from his house, not once looking back.

_  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free  
Have I crossed the line_

**Normal POV**_  
_

"Has Lucius Malfoy been picking on you again? Why are you home so late again?" Molly asked Arthur as he appeared in the fire place at eleven at night, looking dead beat.

"Yes, he just wouldn't let me go until I finished all my work which, by the way, I did way before the clock even struck nine!"

Molly sighed and took off Arthur's coat and placed it on the coat hanger.

"Arthur… you…" Molly stopped talking and sighed again. She sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the kitchen, unsure of whether to continue what has been bugging her mind since the start of summer when Ron had sent her _that_ letter.

"What is it, Molly? I know there has been something bothering you these days; won't you just tell me already?" Arthur said, sitting down beside his wife and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Arthur…" Molly looked at her husband before sighing, "Do you think it's because of Ron's relationship with the Zabini boy?"

At this question, Arthur's hand dropped from Molly's shoulder and a look of uneasiness came across his face. Molly frowned and placed her hand on top of Arthur's. He smiled tensely back at her.

"Probably, love. But…" he stopped talking mid way as Ron walked into the kitchen, looking pale and guilty.

"Ron, dear, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Molly asked, trying to cover up her surprise.

"How long?" Ron asked, ignoring his mother.

Arthur sighed. He had wanted to keep this from his son as long as he could but apparently that was not an option now. Ron had probably heard everything and even if he had not, the last few sentences would have made what his conversation with Molly was about quite obvious.

"Well, ever since the beginning of your school term," Arthur replied as Ron's eyes widened.

"So long?" he whispered as he collapsed to his knees. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I… I don't know what to say."

"Ron, just one question. Are you willing to break up with him?" Molly asked.

"Ya, Ron. We would really want to know," Ginny spoke up and Arthur, Molly and Ron all looked up to see the other members of the Weasley family, Harry and Seamus. Ron did not want to invite Hermione over that summer.

"No. I'll never break up with Blaise… Never…" Ron whispered softly.

"Even though Dad may likely lose his job?" Fred asked, frowning deeply.

"Yes, I love him," Ron stated in a strong voice though tears started cascading down his face.

"Oh Ron," Seamus whispered, kneeling down beside Ron, placing a comforting hand over Ron's shoulder. Harry started patting Ron's back, whispering things to comfort him.

Harry and Seamus exchanged glances. They both knew that Ron and Blaise both have suffered much in their relationship; _because_ of their relationship. But they never stopped their relationship as they both loved each other deeply and dearly and would not give up their relationship for anything in the world.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

**Normal POV**

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Seamus got up and answered it. What he saw next was clearly unexpected.

"Blaise! What's wrong? Why are your eyes so red? Have you been crying? Why are you here? Hurry come in; there's practically a storm out there!" Seamus said, hurriedly ushering Blaise inside the house. Seamus could really be a mother hen when he wants to be.

Ron immediately stood up when Seamus mentioned Blaise's name. He went over to Blaise and wrapped his arms around Blaise tightly, who was freezing fervently. Blaise buried his face into Ron's chest and starting sobbing.

"What's wrong, love? You've been crying again," he whispered into Blaise's hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"I miss you… my mother… she said… Draco… uncle Lucius… he… did… your father…"

"Shush now. Everything's alright now. I'm here. Sleep now, love. I know you're tired. Just sleep first," Ron continued whispering, running his fingers through Blaise's hair. Blaise's eyes fluttered and shut before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Look, I know everyone's tired. Let's just settle this in the morning," Ron said before carrying Blaise bridal style up the stairs to his room, Harry and Seamus following close behind. Ron noted heart wrenchingly how light Blaise was.

_  
All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things __**he**__ said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

**Normal POV**

"Up already, love?" Ron whispered to Blaise, walking over to Blaise's position in front of the window, wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist from the back.

"Morning Ron. Lovely view, isn't it?" Blaise commented, looking over the meadow and lawn.

"Isn't the scenery at your mansion nicer?" Ron mumbled sleepily, resting his chin on Blaise's shoulder.

"Anything is nicer with you around, love," Blaise said, turning around to face Ron, with Ron's arms still around his waist.

Ron kissed Blaise on the lips. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Blaise whispered contently as he leaned against Ron's chest.

"Let's leave. Leave this place. Leave everything behind. Just me and you and Harry and Seamus, but you don't mind them coming right? But other than that, no one else," Ron said seriously, staring out of the window.

Blaise looked up at Ron, eyes shining with unshed tears, "You'll do that? You'll do that for me? And no, I don't mind them! I _want_ them to come along!"

The happiness in Blaise's voice made Ron's heart flutter. As Blaise's tears started to fall, Ron lifted a hand to his face and wiped them away. "Yes, I'll do that for you. And now, don't you remember about me hating it when you cry?"

Blaise quickly wiped away the rest of his tears and grinned up at Ron. "I remembered. I won't cry."

Ron smiled at Blaise, placing a bang that was covering Blaise's eye behind his ear. "I thought you had a cold."

"Nicked one of my mother's cold potion and left it in my bag at the start of summer," Blaise replied brightly.

"You had this planned? Coming to my house?" Ron asked, laughing.

"No, the potion was for in case. All the rest was purely spontaneous. Took the knight bus to this village then I ran all the way to your house. I had no idea you house was so far away or I would have told the driver to drive directly to the front door!" Blaise frowned and pouted cutely. Ron laughed.

"Why did you come anyway? Not that I don't want you here or anything. I've been missing you like crazy ever since summer began."

"I quarreled with her about us. But the contents are not important nor do I want to talk about it. Do you mind, love?" Blaise asked, biting his lower lip, looking at Ron. 

"No, of course not. Right now, I'll go find Harry and we'll leave tonight," Ron whispered.

"So soon?" Blaise asked, shocked written clearly across his beautiful face.

"Yeah. I wanted to leave later because of your cold but since you've recovered, there's no point waiting. And don't worry about the supplies. Harry, Seamus and I have been nicking food all summer," Ron grinned, "Yes, I had everything planned. The only part unplanned was about bringing you here but that's solved anyway."

"Nice plan. You go see Harry. I'll go find Seamus and write a letter to my mother," Blaise said, kissing Ron's lips one more time before leaving.

Blaise could not find Seamus anywhere in the house and so he went outside to try his luck. And there, lying on the grass and staring up at the sky was Seamus. Blaise soon joined him.

"Seamus, don't you feel sad about Thomas?" Blaise asked Seamus. Seamus casted a sideway glance at Blaise and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. Nothing but everything! I used to think that I would die if I ever lost Dean's friendship but alas, I was wrong. I can live without Dean Thomas but I can't live without Harry Potter. Used to think it the other way round though, before I found out that I was head over heels in love with Harry," Seamus said, laughing. His sandy blonde hair glistened in the sunlight.

"I guess that's true. I used to hate Ron," Blaise laughed, "a lot." He added in for good measure.

"Blaise," Seamus said, his tone of voice turned serious, "so we're leaving tonight?"

Blaise sighed deeply, "Ya, I guess so. There's really nothing we need to wait for anymore. Besides, I really want to get away from all this. But why do you and Harry want to come though? I thought your family supported you two?"

Seamus laughed dryly; any humor that was previously in his voice was gone. "My parents, if I can call them that that is, disowned me when I told them."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Blaise said, embracing Seamus in a hug, "I never thought… oh my God."

"It's okay. If they don't support me and Harry, I don't need them. We're adults now anyway," Seamus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Feels weird, being adults; seems like just yesterday when we were little children running around and playing with our parents," Blaise whispered, absent mindedly twirling a blade of grass he pulled out.

"Yes but that's all in the past. Right now, let's focus on the future," Seamus replied in a strong voice that held many emotions. He turned back to the sky and continued staring at the clear, blue sky above them.

They kept silent. It was not a tense silent or anything of the sort. It was more of a comforting silence. One of where Blaise and Seamus just lay on the ground, staring at the sky and enjoying each other's company, with a breezy wind blowing every now and then.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley. Head over to Gringotts and get your money. Harry, Ron and I already got ours. Besides, you do need to post a letter to your mother, right?" Seamus asked suddenly, sitting up.

"Ya, let's go now," Blaise replied as they both got up, dusted themselves and headed inside the house to use the floo powder network to reach Diagon Alley.

They prepared everything and left that night and the next morning, Ron's parents and Blaise's mother received their respective letters.

_All the things __**he**__ said  
All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he **__said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

_All the things __**he**__ said_

**Normal POV**

**At the Burrow**

Molly grasped the letter in her hand tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady line. Though she was careful not to crumple the letter for it was probably the last she would hear of her son, she could not, no, did not want to believe that her son have left forever. Arthur placed a hand on his wife shoulder, trying to comfort his wife, though he was also crying.

Sitting around the dining room table were the rest of the Weasleys. Bill was quiet, staring into space with Fleur at his side, crying. Charlie had his head in his hands, eyes closed tightly. Percy was comforting Ginny who was crying and kept saying it was her fault, saying she should have just accepted Blaise. Fred and George were being unusually silent and they were just sitting there, looking as if the world might collapse.

It was a long letter addressed to the whole family.

_Dear Dad, Mom and the rest of my siblings and family and Hermione,_

_I know this is sudden but I have to do this. You guys obviously don't accept Blaise but I love him and for him, I'll do anything. I'm sorry for leaving but I have to. I'll miss you, all of you, no matter where I may be. I probably will never see you guys again._

_Dad and mom, thanks for bringing me up and teaching me right from wrong all these years. I know that you don't accept Blaise for my own good but I really love him and can't live without him. _

_Dad, don't worry about work. Lucius won't do such things again. Blaise will make sure of that. I know you'll be upset that I left but please don't come looking for me. I'll be leading a very happy life somewhere. But there's no need to worry, I'll never forget this family. _

_Mom, I know you'll be the most upset among everybody and I'm really sorry for causing you so much pain. Even though you nag a lot and it sometimes gets to me, I don't blame you for it; you were only worried about me. Mom, please remember I love you always._

_Bill and Fleur, I know you two are very happy and I hope my absence won't change a thing. Please tell dear Veronica sorry that her uncle won't be there to watch her grow up. I know that you two are expecting another baby. Bill, you better make sure Fleur rest as much as possible!_

_Charlie, continue working hard in taming those dragons. I know you are very good in your job. But don't just think of your job all the time. Hurry and find a wife as soon as you can! I know how eager mom is to have another daughter-in-law, even if there is Penelope. _

_Percy, I'm so sorry that I won't be able to attend yours and Penelope's wedding. Congratulations though! Please send my congratulations to her too. You have to spend time with your wife after you're married. Don't just care about work all the time!_

_Fred and George, I know how hard you two have been working for your joke shop. I'm sure that in a few more months, your joke shop will be the most popular one in the whole of England. Then make it the best in the world. I'll know when that happens. I do read the news you know._

_Hermione, I do treasure our friendship a lot. I hope that you'll find someone who you love and loves you to spend the rest of your life with. I'm sorry that I cannot accept your feelings for me. I admit that I was angry at you for a period of time but I'm not angry anymore._

_And lastly, Ginny, You are still single and don't really know what love is. I know you said all those things to Blaise in the library because you don't want me to get hurt in the end. But trust me, I won't. Just to let you know, I've never been angry at you dear sister. _

_I guess this is goodbye. If we meet again, I definitely won't run away! But for now, don't come after me. I love you all._

_Love, _

_Ron. _

**At the Zabini Manor**

Isla sat in her chair, crying. Narcissa in the chair opposite her sister, crying too. Lucius hugged Narcissa tightly. Draco stood at a side, looking out of the window, a distant look on his face. Pansy stood at his side, holding his hand tightly in hers. Theodore, Gregory and Vincent were seated round a table.

"We could still go after him," Lucius said. His voice was sad; he loved his nephew. Blaise was also there to cheer him up when he was upset about something.

"No, let him go. He'll be happier." Even as it breaks Isla's heart to hear herself say these words, she knew it was true. And she was upset that she was mainly one of the reasons Blaise left and fro causing her son so much pain.

On the table in between her and Narcissa, neatly placed, was the letter from Blaise. It was long as well.

_Dear Mom, Uncle Lucius, his family and the other Slytherins,_

_This is sudden, I know. I'm sorry I did not say goodbye in person. But I love Ron with all my heart and just the mere thought of living without him rips my soul apart. I believe you understand. _

_I'll miss all of you no matter where I end up. You'll forever be in my heart and I'll never remember the happy memories we have together. I promise you I'll never forget them and I'll never forget you too. Please don't come after me. I won't go back with you._

_Mom, I know everything you do has my interest at heart. I know that you do not want me to be with Ron as you do not want me to suffer after leading such luxurious life all these years. But I can take it. Trust me, Mom! Please know that I love you and will never forget you._

_Uncle Lucius, I know you have been making Mr. Weasley work longer hours but please stop doing that. I'm sorry that I can't be there to cheer you up anymore. Please don't come after me. You must take care of yourself when I'm gone._

_Aunt Narcissa, I'm sorry that I won't be able to accompany you for shopping or checkups anymore. But Pansy will! Your health has been weak lately, so please do eat your medicine on time. I know how much you hate bitter things. You can have my sweets. _

_Aunt Bella, I'm sorry that I won't be able to go see you in Azkaban anymore and I hope you'll forgive me. I know it's a dark place there and I'll pray every day that the Ministry will let you out earlier. I'll miss you dearly and I know you'll miss me too. Think of me now, won't you? _

_Draco, I know you love me cousin. I know you hit Ron in hopes that he would leave me. Like mom, you don't want me to suffer. I understand and I've never blame you for anything you do! I'm so sorry that I won't be able to attend your wedding. Congrats in advance._

_Pansy, I know that you love me as much as Draco but please don't be so sad after I'm gone. Live your life happily and if Draco ever bullies you, just tell my mom. She'll me scold him, won't you mom? I've never blamed you for anything that you've done either._

_Theodore, I know you have been there for me for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry for leaving you now. Please help me take care of my mother and find yourself a girlfriend already! I know you like Daphne. She's a nice girl. Hurry get her before someone else does._

_Gregory, Thanks for defending me whenever someone insults me. I'll never forget the countless times when you and Vincent stood up for me and even got hit for me. I have never thanked you properly all these years and I probably will never be able to do it but thank you!_

_Vincent, like Gregory, Thanks for defending me whenever someone insults me. I'll also never ever be able to thank you properly for what you have done for me. I'm sorry and thank you. I'll never forget how much fun we had together and you won't too right? _

_You guys will forever be in my heart and I'll always be in yours. I'm still with you, just not physically._

_Love, _

_Blaise._


End file.
